yugi's gaurdian
by Pikachu3'syou16
Summary: one special dog that tags along with yugi and the gang. she learns that she need yugi in order to survive and learn that her past life to protect cause this is her destiny, because she is his gaurdian.
1. Chapter 1

**YUGI'S GARDIAN**

* * *

**hey sorry for all the comfusion, im still getting use to all this but any way, hope you injoy and would appreciate for any commits about the story, manly some advice.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:****_Survival_**

"There she is!" A man shouted from behind

"What is your problem? All I did was take a bit out of a hotdog, THAT YOU DROPPED!" Akira yelled with a shrill, as she ran for dear life from 2 men that were chasing her through the city.

"I'm Sorry! I didn't know you still wanted it; I haven't eaten in 2 days straight!" Akira yelled back. Even though she knew that they couldn't understand a word that she was saying.

"GET BACK HERE, MUTTT!" One of the 2 men shouted

Still running from the 2 humans, Akira only slightly looked back to see they were gaining on her and fast. Akira knew if they ever get their hands on her, she might as well say goodbye to life as she knew it! Gasping for air, she forced her body to run faster hoping to shake them off her tail before it was too late.

"How do you thing I did against that kid in class, I smoked him in duel monsters." Joey roared with pride.

"You were great joey, but try not to get so cocky." Yugi said with a worried look for his friend.

"What! Do not." Joey said looking away with a stubborn look on his face.

Yugi only chuckled to himself, know how stubborn joey can be sometimes.

A few seconds later, joey had put all that behind him; as he asked Yugi if he could come over and buy some new duel monsters cards from his grandpa's game shop.

"Sure joey, you'll be making my grandpa happy." Yugi smiled with a laugh, with only a few blocks away from his house.

"I think, I (huff) finally lost them." Akira panted the words. Slowing her past down to relax her body, there was a sudden sting in her paws. Looking back to see that there were a trail of bloody paw prints, she realizing she had rundown her pads to death as they continued to bleed. Akira began to drag her paws ageist the concrete ground ignoring the pain. Hanging her head low with her ears flattened on the side of her head.

She slowly walked on the sidewalk, praying to herself that she'll find water soon because Akira had been running around the whole city with all her heart all day. Completely exhausted from her run, not knowing how much further she could walk till she couldn't stand on her own 4 bloody paws anymore.

Block after block and still no water, by this point her pads had stopped bleeding but there were sore, losing hope as her strength slowly left her body. she found herself in a dark alley. Akira felt dizzy and light on her paws as she looked up with a dazed look in her eyes, seeing the light of sun shine down at the end of the ally.

As a little Hope began to rise with in her, she softly prayed one last time that at the end of the light was water. But softly said "I can't go on… I failed" Akira whisper as her words echoed off the walls, but shook her head and put all negative thoughts behind her. Using the last of her strength to reach they end of the dark alley, Akira didn't care if this was the end for her or not. All she wanted was to see what she might find and the feeling of the warmth of the sun's gazed shine down on her one last time.

As Yugi stood at the entrance to his house with joey right behind him, Yugi stopped in his place as he thought he heard a soft faded voice. He wasn't able to catch what it said but Yugi could tell it was full of sadness and agony; turning around to see where the voice had come from, Yugi could only see movement in the shadows of the ally. As it came closer a shape began to form, taking its last few steps in to they open. With the sun's light hitting its face Yugi could see it was a big light brown furred dog, it tried to take another step but all the strength had seem to leave the animals body as it fell to the ground. Collapsing on its side, Yugi was in shock. Worried that the dog had died as it showed no movement as it was lying motionless on the ground, Yugi immediately rushed past joey and to the animals' aid.

As Yugi ran past, joey could see the terror of worry in his friend's eyes as he rushed past. Joey slowly turned around to see Yugi knelt down beside a brown furred dog that looked around medium size. Joey had no idea that they animal was even there, "how did Yugi?" Joey asked himself as Yugi placed his hand over the dogs flank, watching as his hand slowly go up and down. Yugi closed his eyes and took a deep breath calming himself down, as he began to relax a little for the animals health. Joey could tell by Yugi smile that he was relieved that the dog was breathing, but when he opened his eyes they only showed worry as he began to stoke the animals' fur.

"Knowing Yugi, he would want to help it." Joey thought with a smile, as he walked over to stand beside Yugi. Joey stood up behind him and looked more closely at the dogs' appearance. See that it had a small thin scar across its snout, a small torn in the left ear (shaped almost like a v), its fur was all ruffled up and dirty and the poor animal looked as if it hadn't eaten in days as you could easily see its boney rib cage under the fur and flesh. Looking down at its legs joey saw that the bottom of its paws had dry blood stains over the fur and pads. Right away joey could tell it was a stray that had been through a lot in its life but the one thing that threw joey off was its purple leather bracelet. Almost like a small thin belt wrapped around the animals wrist on its front left paw.

"Joey." Yugi softly called as he looked up over his shoulder

Hearing the sound of his friend worried voice, joey immediately pushed away all thought proses of the dog and looked down at Yugi to show he had got his attention.

"There doesn't seem to be any physical damage or injuries to the dog other than the scrapes on its pads, but it hard to say when I don't know what happened to her and it looks like she been through a lot." Yugi said looking back at the dog as he stared at its scars that had been there for quite some time.

"Well what do you want to do?"  
Joey asked knowing Yugi probably had a plan to help the animal.

"I was just wandering if you could help carry her to my house so I can take care of her." Yugi asked shyly

"Sure yuge!" Joey said kneeling down beside his friend as he slid his arms under the dog, he lifting it up in the air as he got back up on his feet. Holding the dog in his arms joey could tell it was a puppy, looking a few months old. The brown furred dog was pretty big for such a young dog but it wasn't very heavy for one, as it leaned on his chest with its little legs hanging in the air.

When Yugi new joey had the dog firmly secured in his arms, he took the lead holding the door open for joey. Telling him to "head to the back of the store and into the kitchen." joey nodded his head as he entered the store. Carrying the animal in his arms , Mr. Muto watched in shock and curiosity as Joey walked past him without a single word and into the kitchen with Yugi right behind him. Reaching the kitchen Yugi ran up in front, telling joey to hold the dog a little longer as he ran out of the room.

A few minutes later Yugi returned with a couple of blankets and towel's seating out a pallet for the animal. When Yugi was done joey gently put the puppy down on to the pallet.

"Thanks for your help joey." Yugi said with a grateful smile

"No prob yuge." Joey said glad he could help. Yugi then got 2 bowls and filled one with water and went back for a banana and a knife. Knelling on the floor after peeling the banana, Yugi started to cut the banana in to slices into the bowl.

"Whacha doing yuge?" Joey asked curiously

"I'm hoping she'll wake up soon, so when she does I want to have this ready so she can get her strength back." Yugi said determined

"Great idea!" Joey said proudly

Yugi didn't respond back as he finished cutting the banana; Yugi got back up and put the knife in the sink. Coming back to sit by the dog, Yugi's grandpa came in staring at Yugi and joey with unease.  
"What's going on and why is there an unconscious dog on the kitchen floor?" Grandpa asked demanding in answer.

"She just collapsed in the alley across from our house and I feel like it needs my help." Yugi said

"Why do you keep calling it a she? Wait how do you even now if it a girl or not." Joey asked curiously

"Joey, I'm not having this conversation with you." Yugi said giving joey a sour look, shaking his head as he turned away.

Putting aside that weird question, Yugi continued to explain what had happened as far as he saw.

"Just to see if I understand you right; you saw this animal collapsed across from the game shop, but are unsure what's wrong with the dog but you believe that it wasn't able to find the 2 main important things it needs to survive." Grandpa summoned it down.

"Ya, I mean it's obvious she hasn't eaten in a couple days! She's way to skinny for a puppy and the way she's breathing; I'd have to say she dehydrated." Yugi said his voice full of concern.

"I see." Grandpa said curiously as he looked over at the dog.

"So can I please take care of her till she's back on her feet?" Yugi pleaded

"I don't see why not, if anyone can help this animal it's my grandson. But I think you should make fliers to see if she has an owner. She may look like a stray but she could still belong to someone." Grandpa said cautiously.

"Don't worry I get right on that." Yugi smiled brightly

Mr. Muto nodded before walking out of the room looking over his shoulder as he smiled proudly at Yugi.

After Yugi's grandpa was out of sight, joey turned around to talk to Yugi but saw his friend was already kneeling beside the animal as he stroke its fur down its spine.

"Um, Yugi? What are you going to do if she doesn't haven owner." Joey asked

"I don't know." Yugi admitted looking as if he was lost in thought, his eyes stayed focused on the sleeping dog and his small hand still softly running through its long brown fur as Yugi's soft voice repeatedly rang in joeys head.

An hour had gone by, but the dog was still asleep and joey had decided it was time for him to head home. Forgetting about the main reason why he was hear, joey walked out the front door waving goodbye as he slowly disappeared from view.

With the world asleep, Yugi was they only one awake. Sitting on the ground with his arms wrapped around his legs, Yugi sat in the dark in the middle of the night. Watching the animal slowly breathe with the light of the moon shining down on its pretty light brown fur, Yugi hoped every second it would wake up and show its existence to the word. But as time passed by with so many hours gone, Yugi was losing hope for the animal not knowing if there was anything else he could do to support the dog; when he suddenly he heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Yugi, you need to have patients. I'm sure she'll wake up soon, but you need to relaxed and stay positive." With the words echoing in his head Yugi kept his focus on the dog realizing right away that it was the spirit of the puzzle.

"Yeah, I know." Yugi responded back with a sighed

"What ever happened must have taken a lot out of her, but I'm sure all she need is a goodnight sleep. You should do the same, you've done everything you can and if she wakes up in the night, she'll have the food and water you left out for her." The spirit of the puzzle answered, even though Yugi couldn't see the spirit of the puzzle Yugi knew he was smiling at him.

"Your right! I don't know why I'm so worried but I feel a strange connection with her, but I don't know why." Yugi said with a concern smile

"Same here, I feel a strong ancient connection with the dog that I just can't explain." He answered

Yugi didn't say anything back trying to think of an explanation for this weird feeling, till the spirit snapped him out of it.

"Yugi! YUGI!" He called

"Huh"

"You need to get some rest, she'll be fine. You'll need your strength if you plan on taking care of her tomorrow." The spirit of the puzzle said with concern for his Hakiri

Yugi nodded as a grateful smile appeared on his face, getting up to his feet the voice from behind vanished in to the air. Before Yugi head for the staircase and take the spirits advice, Yugi looked back at the animal one last time over his shoulder wondering what their connections to the dog could mean and why as Yugi walked up the stairs to his bed. Closing his eyes, Heading in to a deep slumber with only questions and unknown dreams to wonder in his sleep….


	2. Chapter 2 awaking to another day of hell

sorry if its a little slow, but dont worry it'll get better. if any questions just review and i'll commit later

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:****Awaking to another day of hell **

Waking up on a Saturday morning, Yugi stretch out his arms with a yawn. Slipping out of bed Yugi could hear his grandpa's voice down stairs; Yugi knew right away that his grandpa was taking care if a customer.

After changing out of yesterday's clothes, Yugi head down stairs and into the kitchen to see the young dog was still asleep. With the 2 bowls untouched, Yugi could tell right away that the dog hadn't opened its eyes even once since he found her.

Watching as her flank slowly went up and down from her breathing, Yugi thought back to the spirits advice. Putting away all worried thoughts and to think about the positive, he walked over to her side and pick up the 2 bowls. After emptying them Yugi Filling one with fresh water as he put it back down for her to reach but he left the other empty bowl on the counter.

Yugi began to make eggs after he cracked 4 into the pan, with the smell of eggs in the air and the sound of it sizzling on the pan, he wonder if she would wake up from hunger. When the scrambled eggs were all done, Yugi divided them between him and the dog as he racked the rest in to her bowl. Setting the bowl next to the water he hoped the lingering smell of eggs would wake up the sleeping pup.

Finishing his eggs, Yugi got up from the table to put his plate in the sink. When he heard familiar voices from behind, walking into the kitchen was tea, Tristan, and joey with such caring smiles. Yugi was a little surprise as he turned around to see it was 10 till 9:00 A.M. in the morning.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here and so early in the morning?" Yugi asked as he put his plate in the sink staring curiously at his friends.

"Joey told us about what happen yesterday, about how you're taking care of a dog and we were hoping we could help you." Tea said as she looked at Yugi but then turned her attention to the dog lying on the floor on top of a pallet of blankets and towels.

"Yeah, that be great. Thanks guys, but I don't think there's much to do. Other than to treat the injury's she has on her pads, but I was planning on that when she woke up." Yugi's said with a worried smiled

"I'm guessing she hasn't woken up since I left, Hu." Joey asked

Yugi nodded before answering "Yeah but I know she'll come through. I have to admit I'm really worried but I know everything will be ok." Yugi said with worry in his eyes but caring in his smile.

"We're here to help bud." Joey said with a smile with tea and Tristan right behind him with confident expressions.

2 hours later… Yugi and everyone just hanged out in the kitchen talking in a group about what to do with the dog when she started to twitches in her sleep with a small whimper.

As the brown dog lifted up its head it looked around with its eyes half open, she looked dazed as if she was still asleep. Seeing the water and the food, she tried to get to her feet but fell right back down on her side. Instead of walking she crawled to the water and licked it up so quick that by the time Yugi stood by her it was gone, dry as a bone.

But when she looked over at Yugi she jumped away with a cry, surprised to see that he was there. She backed away even faster when she looked at joey tea and Tristan.

Yugi could tell right away that she must be scared of people, so Yugi kneelt down with his knees in the air and smiled.

"Its ok, were not going to hurt you. Me and a friend of mine found you collapsed in an ally; so we took you in side to help you. Yugi said spotting the untouched bowl.

Here, you must be hungry?" Yugi said softly as he grabbed the bowl of eggs and hold them an inch off the ground tying to encouraging the dog to come closer and show that everything is ok.

"It's ok, you're safe. I promise." Yugi said softly to see they dog was a little hesitant as she would take a few steps closer and sometimes would walk back to the wall. Still trying to figure out if she wants to trust Yugi or not.

Yugi sometimes would just smile giving the dog time to think, as he continued to in courage the frighten animal. Yugi could tell that the brown furred dog could understand every word as she looked up at him with different expressions, but would change them in seconds. Fighting with herself as she tried to make up her mind.

After a few minutes the dog finally came close enough to Yugi to eat out of the glass bowl, as she quickly gulped down every bit she could feel Yugi stroked the back of her fur. Feeling this soft touch of his hand, she slowly wagged her tail to show she was happy.

Finishing the eggs, the dog looked up at Yugi with a smiled. She crawled closer to Yugi as she lifted up the front of her body and softly rubbed her head on his chest as Yugi continued to stroke her fur.

"Aww," tea said with an adored smile.

As the dog stood on her front paws, she suddenly collapsed down on her chest. Showing she was ok she lifted up her head and wagged her tail back and forth, as she looked up at Yugi.

"You really hurt your paws didn't you and you haven't regained your strength back." Yugi said softly with a worried look then smiled peacefully

"Don't worry your safe, I'll take care of you till you paws are all healed and then will find you an owner." Yugi said with passion

The dog only nodded its head and wags its tail softly in reply. Before Yugi could even move and get the first aid kit, joey yelled "I'll go get the first aid kit" he said with excitement.

"I'll get some towels!" Tea said just as excited as joey as she ran after him.

Watching as his friends disappear behind the kitchen door, Tristan just there trying to think of something he could to help.

"Tristan, I hope you don't mind but could you run down to the pet store and get a dog bed, I'll pay you back when you return." Yugi said shyly

"No problem, I'll be back in in a few minutes." Tristan said as he rushes out of the kitchen. With everyone gone Yugi looked back down at the dog who was still smiling up at him.

"Do you have a name or should we give you one." Yugi asked as if he was waiting for a response, he placed his knees on the ground with the dog's head in between but before Yugi could give his thought knowing she can't answer the dog placed her nose on the eye of the millennium puzzle that hanged around his neck.

In a quick instant Yugi felt a weird connection as he heard a sweet soft female voice say "Akira, My name Is Akira" a voice said

As the dog removed her nose from the puzzle the strange connection Yugi felt was gone? Looking up and wagged her tail a little fast the name Akira ringed in Yugi's head like an echo.

Yugi stared curiously at the dog not sure what to say but softly said "your name is Akira?" Yugi forced the words to come out still unsure what had happened.

"Hey Yugi! I got the first aid kit from your grandpa!" Joey said as he walked in with tea right behind him.

"I got some towels!" Tea said with pleasure

As joey and tea entered the room Yugi didn't respond to the fact that they were there, as he stared at the dog with a surprised look; Joey saw that the dog was nodding her head up at Yugi in response to something.

"(No eye contact, no answer, what's wrong with him. It's like he's in a trance)" Joey thought; walking over to his best friend's side, joey put his hand on Yugi's shoulder as he called out his name. "Yugi, YUGI!" Joey called till Yugi finally snap out of it. "HUH?" Yugi said as he looks up at joey.

"What's the matter pal?" Joey asked; Yugi could see the concerned look in his friends eyes as he thought "(I can't tell him, he probably thing I've gone crazy besides I'm not even sure what just happened)" Yugi eyed down at the dog with a worried look then back at joey with a pleased smile.

"It's nothing, I just got lost in thought. Don't worry about!" Yugi laughed

Joey didn't look satisfied with Yugi's answer but put it aside and hold up the first aid kit for Yugi to see.

"I got the first aid kit and tea got some towels." Joey said

"Oh, thanks guys this should help." Yugi said as he took the kit from joey with excitement in his eyes. Looking back down at the dog; Akira had her head on his lap as she wagging her tail happily, with her ears perked up waiting to hear a command or even a single sound.

"Just laid down and relax, so we can treat your paws." Yugi said softly with a cute smile. Akira only lifted up her head up from Yugi's lap and nodded as she did what she was told, watching Yugi knelt down beside her, with the first aid kit out, he Cleaned all four paws with the towel tea got except that now that they were wet. After that Yugi started to put some ointment over the pads, when he was done Yugi got out some gauze and place one at a time under each paw. Wrapping each paw at a time with a blue bandage and when Yugi was done he stroked Akira on the head and got to his feet to see surprised looks on his friends.

"That should do it; I think she should be good in a week just to be safe."  
Yugi said ignoring the surprised look talking as if it was just another usual topic.

"When did you learn to do that? You were so gentle, and you seem like you've done this before, I mean the way you wrapped the bandage around the paws was perfect!" Tea said sounding amazed

"Thanks but when I was just a kid living with me mom, she taught me everything about stuff like this. She was a veterinarian, so I got to help out a lot and I must say what I've learn really came in handy today." Yugi laughed with embarrassment

"Joey did tell me that you gave a very logical reason to what happen to the dog and it seems you hit the nail on the head." Tea said impressed

"Yeah, my mom and I normally rescued a lot of strays! So I'm use to this happening. I mean me and my mom would take care of the injured animals till they were better and back on their feet. Keeping them till we found a new home with a caring owner who would adopt them." Yugi said sounding quite proud of his mother as memories flooded his mind.

"Your mother sounds like a lovely person." Tea said with a smile

"She was, I miss her very much. I just wonder how my life would be if she never got in to that car accident." Yugi said looking a little gloomy placing his hand over his chest. Lost to his thoughts as he looked down, but then he realized tea had this look as if she felt bad for bringing up, so Yugi looked up with a warm smile.

"But even if she's not here with me, I'm still glad that I can be here with you and joey; one thing for sure is if she was still her I wouldn't have met you, joey, or Tristan and even Akira." Yugi smiled looking over his shoulder seeing Akira thump her tail on the floor at the menschen of her name.

"What a minute? Where is Tristan anyway?" Joey asked looking around the room

"I asked him to go buy a dog bed for me! He should be back soon." Yugi said looking over at the door that leads into their game little shop.

"Wait a minute, did you just say Akira? Did you already name her?" Tea asked with concern but mostly surprised

"No, she came with the name." Yugi said shyly

"How is that possible? She doesn't have a collar or any an ID tag, they only thing I see is that purple bracelet on her left front leg witch is obvious a person gave or put around her." Joey said

That's when Tristan came walking through the door with the dog bed in his hands, handing it over to Yugi he hadn't noticing the suspicion joey and tea were having about Yugi.

"Here you go Yugi, I hope it helps." Tristan said

"Yeah! It's perfect thank you!" Yugi smiled, "how much did it coast!" Yugi asked looking at the nice details of the bed. It was a soft white and red bed that had the perfect size for the large puppy with a soft fluffy touch in the center and on the walls.

"It was only $20 bocks at that small pet store a couple of blocks from here." Tristan said a little out of breath, as it seemed that he had ran all the way here from the pet store.

"Wow," Yugi said amazed for such a big beautiful bed for only $20 bucks

"Well here, and thanks a lot for your help Tristan." Yugi said appreciated everything Tristan did for him as he gave in return the 20 dollars he promised.

"Ok! Now that's all taken care of, can you please tell us how you know this dog's name?" Joey was losing patients

"Ok, but help me put her on the bed; she can't walk on her paws so I need someone to pick her up." Yugi said with a sigh, not looking forward to explaining something that he doesn't even quit understand himself.

Joey didn't answer as he walked over to the dog that was lying on her belly, looking up at him with a shy look and a wag of her tail.

"take it easy, this will only be a sec." joey said as he bent over and pick the dog up under her chest carrying her over to the bed that Yugi just lied against the wall next to the back door.

Setting the dog on the red & white bed, she snuggled up around the softly fluffy walls that surround her.

"Thanks' for your help guy's; I guess you want an explanation about how I know her name huh." Yugi said with an uncomfortable chuckle.

Joey and tea only nodded as Tristan stared curiously at all of them wondering what they were talking about.

"Joey, you remember yesterday on are way from school?" Yugi asked; joey only nodded his head as Yugi continued.

"Well um, I heard a voice from behind and when I looked around all I saw was Akira collapse in front of me, and after you left, me and the spirit of the puzzle noticed we had this weird connection with her. Like we have a strong bond, the way I have with all of you, then when Tristan left with you and tea gone, she touch the millennium puzzle and told me her name." Yugi said glancing down at Akira.

"How did she do that?" Tristan asked

"I don't know yet, but believe that she's connected to the millennium puzzle so how." Yugi smiled

"Alright that's all I need to now, I'm going home." Joey said as he was about to walk out of the kitchen door.

"Wait, you're not as curious as why this is happing." Tea ask

"Nope, cause I know Yugi will figure it out. Besides he's not alone he has the spirit of the puzzle to help him and will always be there to help Yuge along the way, Right!" Joey said with a confident voice giving a thumb up.

"Right!" Yugi said nodded his head thankful for joey's spirit

"What time is it!" Tea asked as she looked up at the clock to her left.

"I got to go before I'm late; I promised I'd help my parents go shopping today." Tea said seeing it was 3:30 P.M.

Joey waved goodbye as he left the room with tea right behind she called out " see you tomorrow" then Tristan left the room too yelling out as he was in the game shop" see ya" leaving Yugi and Akira in the room alone.

Looking over at Akira she perked her ears up and wagged her tail at the sight of his eye contact.

"How did you do that, can you talk or something?" Yugi asked; Akira only turned her head in confusion as she starred at him for a second then laid her head back down on the bed.

"What am I saying, dogs can talk but I know it wasn't a weird coincidence that I hear her voice tell me her name and she seems to understand everything I say." Yugi thought when he hears the spirits voice…

"Yes this is true; to know for sure we could see if it happens again. Try asking a question and see if she'll respond by touching the puzzle." the spirit of the puzzle suggested

"Yeah, it's worth a try." Yugi nodded his head

Walking over to Akira, he sat on the ground in front of her. With only a few inches away from each other, Akira lifted her head in curiosity as Yugi asked a question.

"What happened to you that caused your pads to be so badly scratched up?" Yugi asked with his fingers wrapped around the millennium puzzle.

Only a few seconds went by and Akira only looked away and flattened her ears to the side of her head. Yugi let out a sigh as he lost hope murmuring under his breath, "guess not." That's when Akira quickly perked her ears up and touched the eye of the puzzle. Hearing that same sweet female voice again, echo around him.

Feeling the strange connection again, everything in Yugi's surroundings disappeared even Akira was gone and somewhere in domino city appeared instead, seeing a dog trying to reaching out to take a bit out of a hotdog that a man had dropped. The female dog was only able to grab a nibble, when the person snapped and spooked her with the sweet soft female voice explain what happened as Yugi watched it like a movie.

"I was chased by 2 men, who got mad at me and chased me all the way to the other side of the city. I finally lost them through an ally, but I didn't have any energy left. I need water and I hadn't eaten in a couple of days, but I still had to run for my life or I was good as dead." Akira said sadly

"I'm sorry that happened to you, but your safe now." Yugi said as the scene of what had happen to Akira vanished and then they were surrounded in darkness but there was no answer back.

"Do you have an owner?" Yugi asked

"No, I am a stray who's on a journey alone." Akira answered before Yugi could ask another question the spirit jumped in.

"Who are you and how are you able to connect through the millennium puzzle?" Yami asked gently with so much curiosity

"Those are questions I need to ask myself." Akira said, as the connection with her disappeared and Yugi could slowly see the kitchen reappear around him.

"Wait, I have more questions." Yugi called out but it was like a switch came on as he blinked open his eyes to seeing Akira had her head down. No longer touching the puzzle, it seemed all like a dream. As if it never happened! Not knowing what to do next Yugi got to his feet, putting fresh water close by for Akira. Yugi head up stairs, thinking it was best to let Akira rest as he tried to figure out how she was doing this, and if there really was any connection with her to the puzzle….


	3. Chapter 3 Confronting an old friend

hope your enjoying the story and sorry for deleteing the other one bue ithing i got this down, and please leave a commit

* * *

**Chapter 3:****Confronting an old friend**

Hearing the sounds of soft footsteps walk away, Akira lifted up her head seeing Yugi had left the room. Leaving her all alone in the quite kitchen; Akira felt a little sad but thought it was probably for the best as she lied her head back down onto the soft bed.

"I don't know why I feel so weak and tired all of a sudden?" Akira told herself as she closed her eyes and curled her body up into a ball around the softy fluffy walls of the red and white bed.

Akira perked her ears up and opened her eye when she realized that she didn't feel like this till after she connected through the shiny golden object that he called the millennium puzzle that hanged around Yugi's neck. Widening her eyes in surprised as question after question began to pile up in her mind.

"How did I do that? How was Yugi able to understand me?" Akira kept asking herself with even more questions arising in her head.

Closing her eyes again, Akira snuggled up tighter in her bed as her mind was swirling with questions and before she knew it. Akira fell in to a deep sleep as all sense left her body.

Re-opening her eyes, Akira could no longer smell the soft sent of the boy's home. She lifted up her head to see nothing but a big white area. No people, no landscapes, or homes as if it was nothing but a big wide white room that never ended.

"Where am I?" Akira asked out loud hoping there was someone or something to answer her question. Getting to her feet Akira took a few steps forward and stopped. Realizing her feet weren't sore or in pain.

Looking down at her paws, the blue bandages Yugi had wrapped around them were no longer there, as she lifts one paw in the air to look at her pads. There were no scrapes or cuts on either paw, as if everything Akira had experience and encounter had never happened.

"What's going on? Akira said in shock, I know what happened was real and how I meet Yugi is no lie! But why don't I have the scars to prove it?" Akira question herself.

Looking up to the white space around her, Akira sat down not sure what to do. "Maybe if I continued on I might find someone who can tell where I am and what's going on." Akira thought as she got to her paws with hope and pride building up in side.

Continued to walk forward Akira wonder if this was a dream? Unsure if this was reality or not Akira only remembered closing her eyes for a second after Yugi left.

"It's a possibility, but weather this is a dream or not I still need to be careful." Akira told herself

Walking on Akira stayed alert looking side to side for anyone or anything in sight. With her ears pointer up and eyes sharp Akira spotted what looked like a person up ahead. Running over to the person with excitement welling up in side Akira knew this was her chance to find out where she was and why she was here!

Coming to a close Akira was only a 10 feet away, the person had its back facing her and had some kind of hat on the top of its head and was wearing what looked like a long tan night gown. Finally reaching the other life form, the person slowly showed it face to her. Akira was in shook as she stared at the familiar face, as the words breathed out of her mouth.

"Shadi?"

"I see you have finally arrived." Shadi said with no emotion

"What do you mean? Where are we?" Akira demanded but full of curiosity at the same time.

"In your Subconscious mind, which I've created to contact you." Shadi explained

"But why would you choose to be in a big open space that's only white with no other life forms?" Akira asked as she looked around her surroundings

"I thought it would be easier for you to find me, then to search in a mix of color that you can't see." Shadi applied

"I'M NOT COLOR BLIND! DOGS ARE NOT COLOR BLIND!" Akira barked

"I don't know why people think that, where the hell did that rumor come from any way!" Akira growled

"But aren't you a wolf?" Shadi asked

"Ya, but dogs and wolves are basically the same. It just depends on if you're a domesticated or wild animal!" Akira grumbled

"But that doesn't matter, why are you here! It's been like 2 mouths since I last saw you, right?" Akira pointed out

"Yes, but I'm only here now to tell you, that you have special ability's." Shadi explained

"Special abilities? What are you talking about?" Akira asked as glared unsure what he meant and hoped Shadi was just joking around.

"More like hidden abilities, since you haven't yet discovered them. You need to look within you and unlock this power but you probably won't be able to, unless you're in danger or you really need it." Shadi said still showing no emotion.

"What are you talking about?" Akira asked inpatient but still having a hard time taking it in at the same time.

"You have special hidden Ability's that you haven't yet discovered." Shadi repeated himself.

"Yeah, I heard you but!" Akira said so confused but stopped herself as she took deep breathes and relaxed.

"Ok, I trust you cause you've never steered me wrong before but why would I have special ability's? I mean I'm just like every other wolf in the world that just became a stray, there's no way I would have powers." Akira sounded worried hoping Shadi would agree with her and they can just laugh about the whole thing but sure was she wrong.

"Those are things you must learn after you've found you're purpose, but your abilities are very real and you need to learn how to control them." Shadi said softly

"Fine", Akira sighed.

"Can you tell me what my Abilities are?" Akira asked with a little hope

"Nope." Shadi shook his head

"EHHHRRRRR! Why do you have to make everything like a riddle?" Akira growled in frustration as she gritted her teeth. Staring in to his eyes as she waited for an answer, but there was no response.

"Uhh, what can you tell me?" Akira asked with a sigh

"Where to begin!" Shadi answered

"Huh" Akira responded lifting her head up with confusion and curiosity as Shadi continued

"Use the puzzle! It is the Beginning to unlocking your abilities." Shadi said with No emotion but Akira didn't care, it was normal to see Shadi like that but Akira couldn't figure out what Shadi meant.

"STOP SPEAKING IN RIDLLES! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THEM!" Akira Barked and suddenly stopped looking at Shadi as if she was lost in thought

"Do you mean?… Yugi's pendent? I think he calls it the Millennium Puzzle, right?" Akira ask still think of ideas, unsure if that was they answer Shadi was looking for

"he he heh, for someone who says they hate riddles sure can think." Shadi chuckled with a smile as he slowly stared to disappear

"Wait! Please don't go!" Akira called out as she took a paw step closer

Shadi continued to smile at her as if everything was ok.

"When will I ever get to see you again? I at lease deserve to know that." Akira asked giving up on stopping him but known there be a time where she'll see him soon.

"I always am there in times you need help or at vise. Just remember I'm only here to point you in the right direction that is all." Shadi said as the rest of his body vanished in the air.

Feeling alone once again she could still hear his voice echo through the white space around her.

"(Remember the puzzle is the key…. The key to your abilities and your true destiny)"

With the echoes of Shadi's last words slowly dying down around her, Shadi's words continued to echo in her head and before Akira knew it she found herself back in the kitchen curled up in the bed Yugi and his friends got for her.

Lifting up her head to look around her surroundings, Akira could only see the moons reflection shine down on to the floor through the back door. It was quite and lonely in the kitchen; before Akira could get up she looked down at her paws to see that the blue bandages were wrapped nicely around all 4 paws.

"Well it's a facial, that was defiantly a dream but wasn't a regular dream. I have to trust what Shadi said, but I wish he would give me a definite answer for once in his life." Akira said softly out loud.

"So Yugi's puzzle is the key…But why? What makes that pendent so special? What makes me special?" Akira question herself.

"This keeps getting weirder and weirder! I was was able to communicate with Yugi through his millennium puzzle, but I haven't tried speaking to him directly!" Akira wondered

"There's a chance He'll understand me if I do or Yugi will only here me Bark like everyone else in this world? I'm curious to know if communicating is one of my special abilities." Akira though

"But why so far was Yugi they only one able to understand me, but I can't really judge that till I finally speak to them in person and find out what happening." Akira was over thinking

"URRGGG! This is so frustrat!" Akira yelled but bit back the word when she realized that Yugi and his family were probably sleeping.

"That's it, no matter how painful I'm going to go find Yugi's puzzle. Even if it kills me!" Akira said with determination, gritted her teeth from the pain as she stood on all four paws ready to learn the truth.


	4. Chapter 4 healing scars

this chapter isnt too bad but it gets better but if there are any mistakes please comit it really does help.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:****Healing scars**

Pain rising up through her body, Akira stood up on her 4 paws as she shook her head to shake off the pain. Consecrating on finding Yugi, Akira made her way out of the kitchen, standing in their family game shop. Akira could barely see a thing but from the light of the moon slightly brightening up the next room. Akira could see some stair cases were Yugi's scent was stronger.

"I sure hope this is worth it, I just need to know more about what is going on and what's this is all about" Akira murmured under her breath; climbing up the stair case she gripped her jaws tight trying to stay focus and not to wake any one up.

Reaching the top Akira's eyes were finally adjusted to the dark but the 2nd floor was to dark. See it looked like a long dark hall with many doors on each side. The light from the windows inside showed under the doors.

Akira sighed knowing it will probably take a while to find Yugi's room, and hard not to wake any one up. Akira put her nose to the ground and put herself to work. "(It may take a while but it shouldn't be that hard since I have his scent down.)" Akira praised herself.

Halfway down the long dark hall, Akira perked her ears up in joy and wagged her tail quietly when she finally found Yugi's room. Backing away from the door Akira lifted her body in the air and placed her front paws on the door. Softly gripping the doorknob with her jaws, Akira quietly turned the nob. Feeling a little tug from the door Akira new the door was open, as she slowly pushes the door open with her weight but was pulling back with her jaws on the nob so it doesn't open to fast. Coming to a stop, she removed her paws off the door and released her jaws from the door knob.

Looking around the room in the dead of the night, the first thing that caught her eye was Yugi lying peacefully in his bed sound asleep. Not wanting to disturb him Akira quickly looked around the room, perking her eras up in excitement when she spotted the puzzle lying on the desk a few feet away from the bed.

"(There it is! Now's my chance to finally get some answers about everything!)" Akira wagged her tail in joy as she quietly sneak's over to the desk, coming into the light of the moon that shined down from the window above the desk.

Using her back legs to support her front self-up, Akira placed her forelegs on the edge on the desk and touched the eye of the puzzle with her nose. Suddenly feeling a warm sensation around her body, the pain in Akira's paws slowly was forgotten. Akira began to have a vision, seeing a familiar face appear. Wearing a similar kind of material as Shadi's clothes, Akira couldn't see his face very well. Then the person suddenly vanished as Akira opened her eyes. With her nose removed from the puzzle, Akira jumped back down.

"(Who was that? I felt like I knew that person, but I couldn't get a good look at him/or her. Even just thinking about it,… is so vivid from my mind.)" Akira thought a little disappointed, because neither did Akira get any information on what she was looking for, there were even more un-answered questions on her mind. About to leave the room the puzzle began to glow, turning around. A figure began to form, with the light of the moon shining through the Mysteries faded figure.

"wh.., WHO ARE YOU?" Akira asked demanding an answer as she stared calmly at the familiar figure. Knowing there was no threat from him, she couldn't help but feel a mixture of depression and joy as the figure stared at her curiously then smiled proudly as he began to vanish.

Blinking in surprise, there was nothing no longer standing in front of her; Akira almost felt like crying? Not understanding why, she was about to head out of the room. Making another stop once again, Akira realized there was no longer any pain in her feet from walking.

"What the hell is going on?" Akira yelled frustrated with all mystery and unanswered questions.

Letting out a ruff sought, Akira perked her ears up hearing the sound of restless movement from behind. Akira looked over her shoulder, to see Yugi beginning to lift his head up. His tired eyes still partly asleep, Akira ran up to the side of his bed as she quickly got into a position at Yugi's' side. Yugi rubbed his sleepy eyes to trying to adjust them to the night. Wanting to learn what that noise was; he looked around the room but discover Akira leaning on the side of the bed rail as she placed her head on the cushion of the mattress; Looking up at him sweetly.

"Akira! What are you doing up here?" Yugi asked

To Akira; hearing the sound of Yugi's voice she only thumped her tail on the floor as she continue to look up at him.

"You shouldn't be walking." Yugi softly scolded. With Yugi giving off this worried disappointed look, Akira flattened her ears back. Almost pulling her head down off the bed, she just kept giving this pleading look. Till Yugi let out sigh, as he reached out a hand to pet behind the ear.

"Well …there's no use going back down stairs." Yugi said looking over towards his bedroom door seeing that it was half open. Looking back down at Akira he smiled brightly as he spoke.

"You want to hope up?" Yugi asked patting the extra space of on his bed. Akira lifted her head up off the bed in excitement, her ears pointed up as Akira got to her feet wagging her tail so fierce to show she was happy.

Leaping on to the bed, Akira found a spot ageist the wall close to the edge of the bed. Curled up in a ball, Yugi and Akira quickly fell fast asleep waiting for the morning to come…..

Awaking to the light of the sun, Yugi stretched his arms out over his head with a small yawn right behind. He was fully awake after his morning stretch; but Akira was not in the room, noticing his door fully open.

Coming down stairs still dressed in his blue pajamas, Akira was walking around the Kame game shop with her paws all still wrapped up in those blue bandages as grandpa was talking to a customer. Yugi's face turning red hoping the women did note notice him. Yugi called Akira over to the stair case in the back, hiding behind the wall.

Akira quickly raced over following Yugi's command as she looked up happily wagging her tail in the air.

"Come." Yugi waved his hand up towards the stairs case, wanting Akira to follow him up. Turning her head in curiosity, she followed. Reaching the top of the stairs and in to Yugi's room, He sat down in the center of the floor with his legs underneath. Akira walked up to him, giving a little nudge to the cheek. Yugi let out a small chuckle as he put his hands out in front of him to tell her to stop.

"Ok lie down." Yugi ordered with a faded laugh

Listening to command, Akira pawed her way down till her chest touch the floor. Then leaning to the left so she could lie on her side, she lifted her up her head in curiosity to look at Yugi as he began to un-wrap the bandages around her front paws.

Removing the first bandage off one of the front legs, Yugi's eyes widen. Stunned to find Akira's pads were completely healed, no more tears, scrapes or cuts. The painful damaged that were on her paws; were no longer there.

"Ho..! How is that possible?" Yugi questioned "That kind of damaged would have at least taken close to a weak to heal!" Yugi asked in shock. Starring Akira in the eye with so much disbelief and curiosity, Yugi didn't know what to say nor did Yugi believe he would get a response back.

Unwrapping the rest of the three paws, Yugi discovered the same thing; completely healed and not one single scratch.

Yugi gave one more disbelief look at Akira before getting up. Walking to the back of the room, Yugi grabbed the millennium puzzle before heading back to sit down in front of Akira.

"How did your wounds heal over night?" Yugi asked, holding out the millennium puzzle for Akira to touch. Akira flattened her ears unsure if it was right to communicate like that anymore. Getting back to her feet, Akira walked away from Yugi to the hallway. But before she could leave the room Yugi called out "wait, please don't go!"

Akira stopped by the front door of his room, looking back over her shoulder. She waved her head towards the hall in sign to follow.

Yugi didn't know what Akira was trying to tell him but he got up, following Akira down the stairs and in to grandpa's game shop.

"(What are you trying to say?)" Yugi wondered looking around the kame game shop to see grandpa and the customer were no longer here. To Yugi's guest the customer had probably left, done shopping here and grandpa was probably in the kitchen making something quick to eat.

Watching Akira head to the back of the counter she stopped by the computer, looking up as she crouched back and jumped on to the chair. "Hey" Yugi cried, racing towards Akira.

Sitting down in the chair, Akira faced the computer screen looking down at the keyboard. When Yugi reached her she nosed the mouse on to the Microsoft word, click on to the icon with the weight she put down on the mouse.

"(Akira! What are you up to?)" Yugi questioned as he watched her slowly press one key at a time. In the end it wade a sentence as Yugi slowly whispered it out behind Akira.

**_"_****_Promise me that you won't freak out at what I'm about to show you?_**

**_Do you swear or not?"_**

With a few minutes of silent pause, Yugi looked at Akira and said "I swear" Yugi replied

Looking back down at the key board she looked up at Yugi as she began to open her mouth.

"I... I've been.. Um, dying to ask… how your hair is tri colored." Akira asked softly looking way from Yugi's shock but yet knowing it was coming look.

Ignoring the questioned Akira looked over at Yugi hopping down from the chair; Akira dropped her head as she asked "you're not afraid of me, are you?"

Snapping out of his not very shocked expression, Yugi answered "no, but how are you able to talked? Can all animals talk?" Yugi asked

"I really don't know. I didn't even think you were going to understand me and Now, I think it's just me and you." Akira said looking down

"What do you mean… **_just me and you?" _**Yugi asked

"I think I'm the only animal that can talk and your they only one who can understand me" Akira said softly

That's when the whole world stood stile from the end of time for Yugi as he stared unbelievable to what he was hearing.

"Are you sure!" Yugi sounded alarmed?

"Yeah, haven't you noticed that through you're pendent you're the only one who was able to communicate with me." Akira pointed out lowering herself to the ground frightened from Yugi's outburst.

Yugi was quite for a moment lost in thought when he turned around to look Akira in the eye to see her lowered to the ground in a ball shaking in fear.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you….. You really are afraid of people aren't you?" Yugi said softly sounding at ease

Akira nodded in reply as she whispered faintly "I've meet to many bad people in this word, and if I didn't get away. I probably wouldn't be here today." Akira said sadly

"But you've meet good people too along the way, Right." Yugi smiled

"Yeah." Akira nodded not wanting to say any more on the subject.

"So you really don't have an owner?" Yugi asked

Akira nodded her head as she looked down with nothing but sad memories to look back on.

"How long have you been in Domino?" Yugi asked

"3 days." Akira softly whispered

Yugi could see the un-comfort in Akira's eyes and knows he shouldn't question her unless she wanted him. So Yugi smiled brightly and ran upstairs.

"Where you going!" Akira called from the Bottom of the stairs.

"Hold tight! I be down in a sec." Yugi called back

After a few minutes Yugi came back down, all dress in a black long-sleeves shirt, a gray sleeve-less vest, dark blue pants and black shoes. Akira watch Yugi as he walked over to the door, Yugi looked back with a bright happy smile as he said.

"Come on lets go outside, there's no need to spend the day in here. I can show you around Domino…. Or; we could just go play at the park" Yugi said

"..if that's ok with you." He added opening the door hoping Akira would follow him out.

Akira smiled as she walked past Yugi and outside. Leaving the kame game shop Yugi took the lead heading towards the park hoping to cheer Akira up.

Heading straight to the park, Yugi and Akira stayed on the trail. Akira was so new to the place that she looked around and kept her distance from everyone else at the park. Akira also could tell Yugi wasn't as curious as she was, but Yugi just kept looking straight on as if he was expecting to see something.

But Akira didn't let it get to her, she felt as if she could trust Yugi like she has a long lasting bond with him. Besides she was so focused on her surrounding it didn't really concern her much.

Yugi finally stopped but Akira didn't know as she bumps in to his legs, almost causing Yugi to fall forward.

"S-sorry…" Akira said shyly flattening her ears back embarrassed

Yugi just looked back and smiled as if it never happened but Akira just looked away spotting familiar faces up ahead in the right corner of her eye. Recognizing them as Yugi's companions (Tristan, joey and tea).

They just looked back with excited faces; Akira stared back curiously wandering if Yugi new they were there too.

"Di-did they know you were going to be here?" Akira asked looking at Yugi curious. Yugi nodded with a cheerful smile.

"Where the waiting for you?" Akira asked a little uncomfortable to be around so many unfamiliar people

"No, they were waiting for us. Now come on lets have some fun." Yugi said walking over to his friends, as he stood in front of them to greet one another. But Akira stood where she was, even though they came and visit a few times. She was still very shy to be around them.

Yugi looked back over at Akira swinging his hand trying to show that everything was ok.

Akira stood there for a minute but new she couldn't be afraid forever. So she slowly walked over to the group as Yugi introduced everyone to her.

"Akira, this is joey." Yugi said looking up at the dirty blonde haired kid, taller than him and wore a green jacket with a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey there, it's nice to see you up and about." Joey grinned with a sweet look in his eyes. Akira just sat down and holds out her paw but she was also shacking nervously. Seeming that no one had noticed as Joey, tea and Tristan were all surprised by Akira's actions.

"Did you trainer her Yuge?" Joey asked shaking the pups paw.

"No, she probably had someone to teach her." Yugi suggested

"That's really cool, I wonder if she a runaway." Tristan asked

"Yeah, me too!" Tea said as she kneeled down in front of Akira and introduces herself and Tristan.

"Hi, my names tea!" Tea began

"And that's Tristan." Tea pointed at the tall boy behind her, seeing that he had a dark and light hair color with a point sticking up in the front.

"Hey there." Tristan waved his hand up

"I'm glad you're feeling better". Tea smiled as she reached out to pet Akira but she jumped back before tea could touch her.

"uh! I- I'm sorry! Did I frighten you?" Tea asked hoping she didn't do anything wrong.

But before Yugi could answer Joey walked up from behind and kneeled down at tea side as he placed his hand on her shoulder before he spoke.

"I think I know what the problem is." Joey began seriously

"Huh?" tea said surprised at how serious and reasonable joey was sounding.

"Yup, it has to be your horrifying looks and that nasty temper of yours." Joey grinned with a small laugh

"Ha Ha Ha, Yeah! Probably cause Tea's a witch." Tristan added with a laugh

"They only horrifying thing here is Joeys dueling skills." Tea smirked

"Why you!" Joey growled

"It ok guys, Akira is just …shy, around new people." Yugi said walking over to Akira as he softly pet her on the head.

"Do you know why?" Tea asked forgetting all about Tristan and joeys teasing.

"Um, no but don't worry I'm sure she'll get use to people if we give her time." Yugi said with a possible opinion.

"Then why did she shake hands with joey." Tea said sounding jealous.

"Probably cause Akira knows how awesome I am." Joey said

"You're about as awesome as a 2 headed mole rat!" Tea said as her, Tristan and Yugi began laughing.

Akira chuckled too but then stopped as she dropped her head, flatting her ears back feeling ashamed of her fears.

"Hey it's ok, everyone has their fears. There's nothing to be ashamed of, you have your reasons but if you like to overcome your fears. I promise me and my friends don't want anything other than to be your friend." Yugi said still stroking the young dogs long brown fur.

Akira starred at Yugi lost in thought then Buried her head in his chest, closing her eyes not sure what to say.

Yugi was caught off guard but then smiled wrapping his arms around her neck as he softly said "you're safe here with us"

Later Akira gained the confidence to be around everyone and in the end she was having fun as they tossed the Frisbee back and forth to each other.

When Yugi tossed it to Akira, she leaped up and caught it. Landing back on the ground Akira turned her head to the side and the tossed the Frisbee towards Joey. She might have thrown it up too high for joey as he started chasing it backwards.

"I got it. I got it. I'm gonna .." when Bam!, Joey smack the back of his head ageist a tree as the Frisbee flew past into some bushes.

"You ok joey!" Yugi called as Tristan and tea chuckled at Joey's pain.

Joey holds the back of his head but Yelled back "Yeah! I'm fine." Joey said rubbing the back of his head, grumbling some hatful words under his breath as he glared over at Tristan and Tea.

Joey looked back to where the Frisbee disappeared, "I'll get the Frisbee!" Joey yelled back before he disappeared behind the bushes and trees.

Akira looked upset as she watched Joey leave.

"Don't worry about Joey; it takes a lot more than that to knock him out." Tristan said with Tea still laughing and Yugi chuckling at Tristan's true statement.

Akira smiled brightly at Tristan and Tea to show her appreciation, Yugi stopped and watches the smile on Akira's face glad that he could release some of that tension that Akira was probably caring around.

"This is nice; I wish I could have had fun like this with my brothers and sisters when I still needed my mother's protection." Akira said out loud for everyone to here.

Everyone looked at Akira s then Tristan and tea smiled as Tristan said "hey you finally spoke! Is that also what your train to know? Speak?" Tristan asked sounding adored as if he never really heard what Akira really was saying, Both Tristan and tea continued to smile happily at the fact that Akira was finally beginning to come out of her shell.

Yugi lowered his head a little disappointed that he probably was they only one who could hear Akira, because Yugi knew "(if they really did hear what Akira said I now they would've want to know what she meant and feel sorry for Akira cause it sounds like she had a rough life.)" Yugi thought to himself starring off into space.

"Hey Yugi! You alright? You don't seem like your cheerful self." Tea questioned, Snapping Yugi out of thought, he looked up and smiled.

That's when finally Joey came back with the Frisbee and they could continue their game. This lasted till 4:00 in the afternoon, when everyone had to go home.

Saying goodbye, Akira and Yugi left as they heading back home but when they got there, Akira just stood there in front of the kame game shop as Yugi opened the door. Standing in the doorway, Yugi looked back as he could see the hesitation Akira gave off.

"Akira? What's the matter?"  
Yugi asked curiously

"Yugi… I never got to thank you for rescuing me but I should go. I shouldn't stay any long." Akira said not wanting to look Yugi in the eyes.

"Why, me and grandpa don't mind you staying and aren't you worried you'll get in trouble again?" Yugi asked

"I know but I'm not meant to be around humans and you shouldn't worry, that happens a lot. I'm pretty use to it by now." Akira pathetically smiled at her own life.

…

"Well at least stay….. One more night, my mom would be disappointed if I didn't try and stop you." Yugi smiled

Akira nodded "… Ok."


	5. Chapter 5 listen to your heart

to me this the best i have so far, hope you like it ^-^

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: ****Listen to your heart **

In the midst of the night, all warm and snugged up in bed with not even a sound to be heard. Akira slowly lifted her head to look around the room. Unsure if Yugi was asleep Akira leaned on her right shoulder as she stretch out her neck over Yugi's legs to find him sound asleep. Akira watched Yugi for a second then had a simper look upon her face. She looked over at the window remembering how much fun they had but looked away, as she shook the thought behind.

Akira softly walked to the edge of the bed, where her front paws dangled off they end. She stood on her back legs with her front half leaning close to the floor, till she finally leaped off the bed with out making a single thud as she landed on her paws gracefully.

Looking at the cracked door, Akira looked back at Yugi who was wrapped up in his blanket. Probably dreaming big; not know what was happening on the outside of his mind.

Akira dropped her head ashamed at what she was about to do, Letting out a depressing sigh she sat down. Unsure what she should do, Akira felt stumped. Even though she had this all planned out, Akira just couldn't help but have second thoughts about leaving.

Sitting there in the dark with so much pressure on her heart, Akira looked up at Yugi's pendant. Then looked down at the ground "I wish you could help me with this" Akira murmured under her breath.

"(I have no choice…)" Akira though to herself, Knowing what she had to do as she sat up. Akira took light steps toward the door. When there was a sudden bright glow from behind, Akira stopped as she was only inches away from the door. Looking back Akira could see the soft glow the millennium puzzle let off as a figure began to for in front of the millennium puzzle.

It was just like last time, when Akira came all the way up here and had her paws unexplainably healed. The mysterious figure had returned but this time he wasn't as quite.

"Is that it? You're just going to walk away without saying goodbye to the one who saver your life." The Mysterious figure pointed out

"There's no other way, besides it's not like I asked him to. Yugi should have just left me to die." Akira sneered.

"And why's that?" The figure asked.  
It went quit as Akira glared at the figure but turned around "I have to go, its only for the best that I be forgot." Akira said as she once again walked to the doorway.

"I won't stop you, but tell me this. Why do you feel so strongly that your existence is nothing but a forgotten soul?"

"It's not that I feel forgotten, it's that I should be." Akira snapped

"Why?" he pressed on.

"Let's just say I'm nothing but bad luck going your way. I'm just not meant to live with humans, my destiny is to be … alone and forgotten." Akira gulped on the last words

The figure didn't reply as it felt like the world stood stiff, till he finally broke the silence

"Ok, one more question, I promise." Akira nodded "why couldn't you tell me who you are when I asked." The figure asked softly

**…****.**

"There's … more to my life then I know and I just haven't found it yet." Akira said softly, the figure smiled thankfully to show his appreciation and that he understood.

Akira thought about all the questions and new it was wrong to leave without say goodbye. Akira smiled as she looked up at the figure who did look similar to Yugi.

"If it would make you happy, I'll leave a note." Akira said shyly

The Look alike Figure nodded with a proud smile. Without another word Akira was about to walk out into the hall till she could hear the soft whisper of her name be called.

Akira saw that it was the figure calling her back, as he knew exactly what she was going to do.

"Why don't you use this instead?" The figure said as he stepped to the side. So you could see the puzzle as he hold out an open hand towards it.

Akira stared at the Puzzle confused "you.. want me-to use the Puzzle? Akira asked

He nodded

"What can that do? Am I supposed to magically send my thoughts to the puzzle to Yugi." Akira said with disbelief

He grinned "why not, it healed your paws. didn't?"

Akira stopped remembering what happened after her vision. She still doesn't understand, but she knew she had to try. Snapping out of her thoughts, Akira looked back up at the figure and nodded "ok."-

"You got me, -but I still don't understand." Akira said

"You can tell Yugi goodbye, by using the puzzle to enter his dreams and all it takes is a single touch." He had a setsmile

Akira thought about it for a second, tilting her head to the side as she had this curious sad look in her eyes.

"I'm ready… but, tell me. Who are you?" Akira asked not understanding why he cared so much about her and Yugi.

"... I'm just like you, I really don't know much about myself. Other than that I now I'm a spirit of the puzzle and mostly Yugi's friends like to call me the other Yugi." He smiled happily. Akira nodded as she smiled back. She could see why, there was a strong resembles to him and Yugi. (Except that he looked taller, extra blonde steaks that jet upward, confident narrow eyes, and seemed much older)

Walking up to the spirit of the puzzle, she smiled at him before she took the Millennium Puzzle. Akira grabs hold by the support of the rope in her jaws. Quietly walking over to the side of Yugi's bed, Akira gently laid it in front of him as the tip of the puzzle touch Yugi's should.

Akira watched the sleeping boy for a moment as guilt over flooded her mind, whispering "I'm sorry" before she laid a touch on one of the faces of the puzzle. it released a small glow that lit up half the room, it was over as the light dim down. Akira removed her nose away from the puzzle as she took deep breathes Feeling tired.

Taking steps back, Akira could see the mysterious spirit out of the corner of her eye.

Turning around, she smiled. "Thanks for understanding but I have to go." Akira said sadly

He nodded "I understand, but you're always welcomed to come back anytime. I know Yugi would say the same."

Akira didn't respond. Waving they end of her tail, to say goodbye. She left the room and out into the hallway, down the stairs and in to the family game store. Akira stood there in the dark with nothing but the moon light to brighten up the room. Looking back up the stairs, Akira tilted her head as she though she saw the spirit of the puzzle for in instant.

She wanted to call him and ask why he was trying so hard to make her rethink her decision, but it was best to keep walking without looking back. She remembered the bed they got for her and how much they really did care. Walking in the kitchen, she saw the red/white bed in the back of the room.

Left alone in the the dark, Akira hanged out for a while. Finally when she was ready, she walked to the door with one final smile. Akira looked back sadly around the house as she though how much she was going to miss them, with her ears pulled back. She looked away as she left though front door and out of sight.

With everyone asleep and one living soul strolling the streets in the dark with no one to support her but her self, there was one final message.

Quietly in the dark, it sat there in the center of the bed with no one to now it said….

"(GOODBYE… )"

* * *

im going to have to leave you a cliff hanher there but when im done i'll post the next chapter, bye ! :3


End file.
